


What It Feels Like

by singedsun



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, i just had a lot of feels and this came out okay?, something about kisses and sanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singedsun/pseuds/singedsun
Summary: What it feels like when Vex and Percy kiss.





	What It Feels Like

When she kisses Percy, it’s like the rest of the world fades away. It might only be for an instant. Those quick, solitary kisses that she places on his cheek or his neck or that little hollow between his shoulders. With clothes or without. It’s a small connection that makes everything, if only for the tiniest of moments, feel okay.

When the kisses are longer, when they’re soft and languid and take her breath away, everything inside her goes quiet. She’ll hunger for more as if a void has opened up inside her and the only thing she can feel in all the world is the touch of Percival’s lips. He takes all the things about her that feel flawed and unloved and he covers them with his warmth and his sincerity until they’ve disappeared completely.

He’s clever and quick-witted, dark at times and impulsive in others, but he loves her and Vex can feel that with every smallest fiber of her being. He wasn’t there when she was born, he doesn’t share the same eyes or hair or smile that she does. He’s not the other half of her whole. But he does make her feel complete.

For every kindness that came before, for every gift he gave, Vex’ahlia squirreled away a piece of her affection in a place held just for Percy. It started small and simple and she added to it, not steadily, but often. She treasured that connection, that _collection_ each time she had another moment to add, each time she reflected back on the man she’d come to call her friend and then, family. She savored new moments, tucking them away in her Percival collection like prized new feathers, dragon scales, or coins.

As such things do, her Percival shaped affection grew without her strict attention, flourished in moments she was barely even aware of, or too overwhelmed by. And then, it was too big to keep simply tucked away, quiet and unnoticed. It was too big to keep inside her at all.

With each kiss she gives a little bit of those moments back to him. And each bit she gives away, to show Percival her delicately curated collection of affection, comes back to her two-fold. Three-fold. It hollows her out and fills her up again with more love than she knew was possible for either of them. It pushes away the darkness. It keeps her sane.

It’s all of those and more in each kiss. Without him, when despair threatens around every corner, where would she be.


End file.
